The Prophet of Remorse
The New Covenant The Prophet of Remorse started out as a Junior Staffer in the Ministry of Concert. He, along with the Prophet of Revenge and the Prophet of Wrath, were elavated to the position of Minor Prophet after serving many years. Remorse, Revenge, and Wrath met when they were junior staffers in the Ministry of Concert. Unlike other Prophets, who went along with the High Prophet of Truth's demotion of the Sangheili, Remorse openly objected, making him an enemy of most of the other Prophets.Remorse was very educated in the area of the Parasite, which helped him survive the Infection of High Charity. Remorse, Revenge, and Wrath escaped High Charity with ten Brute Honor Guards. They gathered as many faithful followers as they could after Truth died, and created the New Covenant, with Remorse, Revenge, and Wrath as the High Prophets. They kept the New Covenant a secret from the rest of the galaxy, afraid the UNSC and it's Elite allies would kill them. Remorse sent Unggoy Suicide Squads to kill any Heretics within the New Covenant. Remorse had a small respect for the Unggoy, and he even made them commanders of some squads. The Kig-Yar hated this, as the Unggoy were the only species they were above. The Debate A debate between the three Prophets highly divided the New Covenant. The debate was started by the Prophet of Remorse. Remorse proposed that higher positions such as Shipmaster be availible to lower races such as Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Yanme'e. This sparked huge opposition from the Jiralhanae as they did not want to be commanded by the " Lesser races". Wrath and Revenge knew this would spark too much opposition from the Jiralhanae, so they rejected it. Kig-Yar and Unggoy joined forces for the first time to protest this decision, but eventually accepted it and went back to their old lives. Family Not much is known about the Prophet of Remorse's family linage, but evidence suggests that the Prophet of Remorse is possibly on of the children of the Prophet of Restraint, but the Prophet of Remorse has dismissed any evidence of this possibility. It is possible that the Prophet of Wrath and the Prophet of Revenge know the answer to this question, but will not release any information. Battles Unlike most Prophets, Remorse used weapons very often. When High Charity was infected, Remorse fought along with his Jiralhanae Honor Guard. When he was attacked by a Jiralhanae because of his proposal, he killed the brute on the spot. Revenge and Wrath rushed in with a troop of Hunters, just to find Remorse ordering a nearby Kig-Yar servant to get to the corpse off of the floor. He killed the Brute with a mere Plasma Pistol. Personality The Prophet of Remorse's personality is a mixed one. To the Unggoy, he is a good and benevolent leader. To the Jiralhanae, Remorse is an evil and oppressive leader. Some Kig-Yar hate him because of his favoring of Unggoy and some Kig-Yar love him because of his proposal to allow lesser races greater positions. The other Prophets have a large respect for him and his loving of other,smaller, and lesser races. Hunters have a neutral opinion on every Prophet and rarely engage in politics. Category:Prophets Category:San'Shyuum